


Let your hair down

by zungenleid



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zungenleid/pseuds/zungenleid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna and Mars relax after a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let your hair down

**Author's Note:**

> written for German writing community 120_minuten.livejournal.com for the summer challenge 
> 
> Oh my God, these two are quickly becoming my OTP, never mind that they shared a solid seven minutes of screen time and one bickering scene. I love them to death.

It's six in the morning and they haven't slept at all, both too wired and too exhausted after dodging bullets left and right. Everything that could go wrong did and they were lucky to even reach this cheap hotel with neither of them bleeding out on the streets. The team is going to pick them up some time soon but Luna doesn't really care right now.

She is staring into the darkness, pressed against Mars with his arm around her shoulders. 

They hadn't bothered with putting on clothes afterwards, their pants and Luna's bra still discarded somewhere near the entrance, where she had thrown Mars against the wall as soon as the door fell shut behind them and then she kissed his face and neck until he was moaning and begging her to take him right there on the floor.

Luna smiles at the memory and shifts a bit until her head is lying more comfortably on Mars' chest. He has been silent and motionless for a while but now he sighs and starts stroking Luna's hair. He takes the longest strands carefully between his fingers.

"Why do you keep it like that?" he asks which is the first thing they've said to each other since they had entered the hotel (apart from curses and moans and "Faster!" of course).

"Hm? What do you mean?" She feels pleasantly exhausted, her body heavy against Mars' naked chest and she doesn't want to think or talk.

"It's rather… long." He hesitates before wrapping a single strand around his wrist. "Doesn't that kind of get in the way?"

What a weird question, Luna thinks. She wonders whether he has genuine interest in the answer or if he is just talking because the silence between them felt too heavy. Or maybe he doesn't know what to do now and how to behave around her because they kind of broke the status quo this night. (The status quo is something that Smilee brought up once meaning that they shouldn't be sleeping around to "not mess up the team dynamics y'know". Nobody agreed to that - and Luna had briefly asked herself whether Smilee had ever seen Barney and Lee during a mission - but it had been at the back of their minds ever since.)

Luna sits up. Mars hastily lets go of her hair and it falls over her shoulders, down her back and between her breasts. 

"You mean during fights?" she asks quietly. 

"Yeah. Couldn't somebody grab it and yank you back?"

"I'm too fast for that."

Mars grins. "That you are" he says and Luna groans. 

"Shut your trap!"

(It had been a while for her, alright? And it wasn't her fault that Mars had barely put his mouth to good use when she came cursing and shuddering all over because damn he was good.) 

"Anyway" she says, ignoring his smug expression for now. "I'm too good to make such mistakes. And besides", she adds gesturing around the room "this stuff we are doing for the team? That's just jobs."

She turns around and climbs on top of him, straddling his hips. Mars sighs deeply and places his hands on her thighs. 

Luna leans forward and watches her hair fall down until it's almost touching Mars' face. He smiles but she can feel him shiver beneath her because he might play it cool but he is also loud and vocal as hell if you touch him right.

"This here though?" she whispers and shakes her head so that her hair is caressing Mars' neck. "This is fun. Fun always comes first."

Mars grins. "Until you die, eh?"

"Until I die. Now you wanna talk deep shit a bit more or do you want me to do something else with my mouth?"

"I… you…"

"You may even grab my hair to keep me where you want me."

It's the last thing she gets out before Mars arches up to kiss her feverishly. Luna smiles into the kiss and then she takes Mars apart with tongue and teeth and lips.


End file.
